


Kankri (D9 Y9u Want T9 Hear A Lecture?)

by callousTenacity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus Ampora - Freeform, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Lyrical Rewrite, kankri vantas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousTenacity/pseuds/callousTenacity
Summary: This is a lyrical rewrite of the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from Frozen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [* means that the line was left unchanged]

**Kankri:**  
Karkat?

 **(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)***  
D9 y9u want t9 hear a lecture?  
C9me 9n let’s sit and talk  
I never see y9u anym9re*  
C9me 9ut y9ur 6l9ck  
It’s like y9u’ve g9ne away~*  
We used t9 have g99d de6ates  
And n9w we d9n’t  
I wish y9u w9uld tell me why!~*  
D9 y9u want t9 hear a lecture?  
It d9esn’t have t9 6e f9rever l9ng..

 **Karkat:**  
GO AWAY, KANKRI

 **Kankri:**  
Karkat, why…

 **(Knocking)***  
D9 y9u want t9 hear a lecture?  
9r may6e read a 699k with me?  
I think s9me c9mpany is 9verdue*  
I’ve started talking t9*  
Cr9nus 9n my walks~  
**(Cronus: vwell. hey there, chief.)**  
I get a little anxi9us  
Spending time with him,

Just waiting f9r y9u t9 c9me 9ut~  
**(Footsteps: Step, step, step, step, step)**

**(Orchestral)**

**Kankri:**  
**(Knocking)**  
Karkat?  
Please, I kn9w y9u’re in there,*  
9thers are asking where y9u’ve 6een  
They say “give him time”, and I’m trying t9  
I’m right 9ut here f9r y9u, just let me in*  
We 9nly have each 9ther*  
They w9n’t understand  
What are we g9nna d9?*

D9 y9u want t9 hear a lecture?

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [deviantArt](http://mirthful-suffering.deviantart.com/art/Kankri-Do-You-Want-To-Hear-A-Lecture-585472864) and [tumblr.](http://trash-kam.tumblr.com/post/137644502729/kankri-d9-y9u-want-t9-hear-a-lecture)
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.


End file.
